


Morning Activities

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cheeky Even Bech Naesheim, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Stubborn isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Even wants his coffee - Isak is sorta in his way - but Isak makes an offer.





	Morning Activities

Since Isak is running on his school sleeping schedule now, he wakes up fairly early than he usually would on weekends. But now it's Monday morning, and he's standing in the kitchen, his bare back touching the surface of the counter he's leaning against as he scrolls through his phone, Even stirring around in the fridge for his milk. 

"Baby, are we out of milk?" Even asks, turning his head to face Isak who gives him a shrug.

"No, I don't think so? Check the back of the bottom shelf," Isak offers and after a few more seconds of rustling, Even lets out a small 'aha!' as he takes the milk from the fridge, setting it on the counter next to Isak.

"Isak, could you move?"

Isak raises an eyebrow, looking up from his phone to Even. "Why?"

"You're in front of the coffee pot, love."

"You drink coffee?" Isak scoffs and Even rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Yes I do and it's done brewing behind you, so—"

"I thought you drink tea?"

"I do."

"...Then why aren't you drinking your tea?"

"Because you wasted almost all my tea bags trying to make me tea when I was sick, Isak," Even chuckles and Isak's cheeks turn red.

"Oh yeah, sorry..." Isak mutters, but he still sticks to his spot.

"Isak."

"Hm?"

"Are you gonna move?" Even asks again and Isak answers him with a shrug.

"I dunno, maybe. It's warm in this spot."

"Yes, because you're standing in front of the coffee pot."

Isak smirks. "I know that, babe."

"And it's going to get cold if you don't move and let me get my cup of coffee."

"You drink all of that in one morning?"

"You know I drink coffee you doorknob. I drink it in bed every Saturday morning, and every Sunday."

"Guess I never noticed."

"Half the time you're asleep."

"Oh, yeah."

"Love, please? Can I have my coffee?"

Even knows this routine—it's a common occurrence—Isak being all grumpy and whiny and stubborn in the mornings, but Even likes to push him a little. Especially when it comes to coffee.

"If you want to get to the coffee pot, kiss me and end this war," Isak says, setting his phone on the counter, crossing his arms in front of his chest before looking up at Even and directly into his eyes, and oh yes is it daring. It's fucking burning into Even's soul as Isak stares into him. Even stares at Isak for a minute, contemplating his choices. He could, one, just peck his lips. Two, give him a long kiss. Or, three... sit him up on the counter and make Isak moan into his mouth just enough for him to get the coffee pot and then pull away.

 _Decisions, decisions_.

Even knows he has to make one, otherwise Isak won't budge and his offer will remain like stone for the rest of the day and all through the week. So, he chooses carefully.

He gives Isak a grin, moving so he's pressing Isak into the counter which seems to spark interest in the younger boy as he raises an eyebrow, lifting his arms so they're lazily around Even's neck as Even places his hands on the boy's bare hips, causing him to shiver and his skin to crawl with goosebumps as he runs his fingers tantalizingly close to the waistband of Isak's sweatpants, but this what Even's main priority is. Half of his priority is Isak, yes—but the other half of his priorities include getting his morning cup of coffee. Even makes his moves carefully, his thumb making circles on Isak's hipbones which causes him to lean into the touch, and Even knows already that he could just get his coffee by this point but he wants to fulfill Isak's offer.

As Isak gazes at him, Even clips his hands to the lower part of Isak's back, causing Isak to arch a bit away from the counter due to his cold hands and Even moves them slowly down so they're cupping the shape of Isak's ass, which earns a smile from the younger boy. Even smirks, licking his lips before gripping onto Isak's ass tightly, lifting him from the floor, earning a yelp as he settles his boyfriend onto the kitchen counter.

"Even, what the fuck are you doi—"

Even cuts him off quickly, pressing his lips quickly onto Isak's, and Isak melts instantly as he moves his hands up from Even's neck to his hair, grasping and pulling lightly as he pulls Even closer and soon Even is settled between Isak's legs, hands on Isak's thighs to keep them tightly together as their mouths move slowly against each others, groins lightly brushing which every now and then brings up small gasps and moans from the both of them but they're quickly lost in each others mouths.

Just as Isak grinds up against Even's crotch, Even pulls away, grinning, and he moves Isak over by sliding him across the counter and reaches for the coffee pot, reaching for a coffee cup in the cupboard above him and he sets it down gently, and he can feel Isak glaring at him as he pours his coffee, moving to the table and pours in his milk. He sits at the table then, taking a small, slow sip before glancing up at Isak, who's eyes are already glued onto him.

"You're such an asshole," Isak mumbles, crossing his ankles as he glares daggers at Even.

"Why, baby?"

"Because you—you—you fucking—"

"I did what you asked, and in turn rewarded myself with what I was promised."

"I didn't ask you to leave me with a boner!"

"You did that yourself, Isak."

" _No_! No I did not!"

"The only thing I appreciate out of this was me getting my coffee," Even responds and at this, Isak pouts.

"You didn't appreciate kissing me?"

Even pretends to think a minute before shrugging. "I guess that was nice too."

Isak scoffs, jumping down from the counter. "Fuck you! Enjoy your coffee, maybe it will warm up your ice cold heart!" 

Even chuckles before shaking his head, taking another sip of his coffee. "Baby, sit down with me."

"No, I'm mad at you."

"Isak."

"No."

" _Isak_."

Isak shakes his head, crossing his arms before going to sit on the edge of their shared bed, refusing to look at Even. Even gives a shrug, finishing up his coffee before going over to sit next to Isak on their bed.

"Are you mad at me?" Even asks, his voice quiet and small.

"Yes."

Even pouts, but deep down he's about to do something Isak completely hates.

Tickle him.

Even starts slow, moving his hands around Isak's waist and, of course, Isak doesn't budge. Even continues this, moving in closer to his side and tightening his grip. "You still mad?" Isak nods. "Fine."

And so, tickling ensues.

Even is fucking ruthless when it comes to tickling Isak because he just loves watching Isak's face become flushed and how he giggles and how his eyes light up but this is different—he just likes to do it when Isak is "mad" because then Isak totally forgets what he was mad about.

Between tickling and when Isak is able to catch his breath, he gasps, "Don't fucking tickle me, I'm supposed to be angry with you!"

Even laughs, his hands freezing as he holds onto Isak's waist, straddling him. "Are you angry with me now?"

"What was I even angry with you for in the first place?"

"Hm, I dunno. Maybe I forgot to put the laundry in the dryer—"

" _Even!_ "

"I'm kidding!"

"Oh I remember. You gave me blue balls you fucking dick head."

"Do you want my dick head?"

Isak splutters, hiding his face in his hands. "Oh, my fucking God Even."

Even laughs again above the younger boy, his hands trailing on Isak's bare chest. "I could always fix your blue balls situation."

Isak peeks up at him through his fingers. "Please?"

"Certainly. This is my thank you for you moving out of my way so I can get my coffee."

—

Just as Even moves between Isak's leg, placing small kisses on his inner thighs, Isak gasps as realization hits him and he has a small moment before Even goes down on him to say—

"That's why I was angry with you about giving me blue balls! You and your fucking coffee—fuck!"


End file.
